


Drarry: I love you.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But The Beginning Of It, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Draco has something to tell Harry but how will Harry react to it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Drarry: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cibeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/gifts).



“I- I have something to tell you.” Draco started, his heart already beating too fast in his chest. Harry lifted up his head from the book he’d been reading, curiosity in his eyes. Draco cleared his throat, forcing himself to stop fidgeting with his hands. Harry looked ridiculous really. Draco was only able to see half of him, his legs being hidden by the Invisibility Cloak he liked to use as a blanket. Apparently it was warmer than any of the normal blankets that were available in the school but Draco always got a mini heart attack when he came back into their room and found only Harry’s head, Harry having drifted off to sleep. 

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Harry asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He reached out, the Cloak sliding down his legs and unto the ground. It was another reason Draco thought using the Cloak as a blanket was a preposterous idea. The thing was so damn slippery it slid of Harry whenever he made the tiniest movement. 

Harry touched Draco’s hand and Draco exhaled, some of his nervousness slipping away as their fingers interlaced. They’d been together for a couple of months now, going from tentative friends in the beginning to something more. Something grounded and real that made Draco’s heart feel light. Being with Harry, allowing himself to open up to him, and accept Harry’s awkward attempt at friendship during the start of their 8th year had been the best decision Draco had ever made. 

It hadn’t been easy, for either of them. Some of their friends and classmates did not understand, didn’t want to, but Draco had soon learned to not care about their opinions. All that mattered was how he and Harry felt about it. Their true friends had come around after a while, seeing that their friendship and connection was real and honest. 

“Draco, you’re getting me slightly worried here.” 

Harry’s voice cut through Draco’s thoughts and he smiled, squeezing Harry’s fingers reassuringly. Harry smiled back, his eyes shining like diamonds, and Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips on Harry’s. It still amazed him, how Harry instantly surrendered, opening his mouth for Draco and letting out a soft moan when their tongues found each other. Kissing Harry would never become boring and Draco ran his free hand through Harry’s hair, making it more of a mess than it already was. Harry made an encouraging sound, deepening the kiss and Draco’s heart leaped, pressing himself closer. He felt Harry smile, Harry’s fingers wrapping around his braid to tilt Draco’s head back, placing tiny kisses on his neck and collarbone. 

“Harry.” Draco breathed out, biting his lip as Harry sucked a mark on his neck, a satisfied gleam in his eyes when they pulled apart. Draco panted, needing a few seconds to remember what he wanted to say. Kissing Harry had that effect on him, just being near him made it sometimes impossible for Draco to focus. 

“Draco.” Harry replied, a smug tone in his voice as he played with Draco’s hair. His eyes were bright, his cheeks a beautiful pink color, and Draco’s heart leaped again when Harry licked his lips, squeezing Draco’s hand. 

“I’m definitely in love with you.” Draco blurted out, his stomach feeling heavy as he met Harry’s eyes. “That’s- that’s what I wanted to tell you.” Draco said, his mouth feeling like cotton wool as Harry just stared at him. He’d stopped playing with Draco’s hair, his hand now laying heavy on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Harry?” Draco spoke out after a few moments, dread already settling inside his body when Harry removed his hand off Draco’s shoulder, blinking his eyes fast. Harry let out a breath, his cheeks turning from pink to red. His eyes went wider, the hand Draco was still holding twitching and Draco ordered himself to let go. 

“Oh, cool. Yeah, cool.” Harry stammered, rubbing his hands over his tights, looking at Draco’s face but not really seeing him. “I do that too. Right back at you.” 

Draco frowned, disappointment gluing his body to the sofa. It wasn’t the reaction he had expected and Harry was still looking at him as if he was terrified. Draco’s eyes stung but he ignored it, pressing his lips together.

“You-” Harry started, shaking his head once and leaning down, grabbing the Cloak of the ground. Draco was about to get up and run away, tears threatening to spill out when Harry pulled the Cloak over his head, letting out a sound Draco couldn’t translate. 

“Harry? What?” Draco reached out, feeling Harry’s shoulder and clutch his fingers around it. It took him a second to realize Harry was shaking, Draco heard him breathe in and out deeply and suddenly Draco understood. This wasn’t Harry rejecting him, this was just Harry not knowing how to deal with the new information. 

Draco breathed out in relief, pinching the bridge of his nose, a flare of irritation going through him. He’d really thought for a few seconds there that this was the end of their relationship! 

“Dammit, Harry. You really need to stop doing that whenever you get overwhelmed. I thought you-” Draco stopped, sighing before pulling the Cloak of Harry. There was a sheepish look in his eyes that softened some of Draco’s irritation. Draco huffed, punching Harry in the arm, and Harry cried out in surprise, clutching his arm before rubbing it. 

“Was that really necessary?” Harry asked, a pout on his lips. 

“Yes, it was! You scared me half to death just now. I tell you I love you and you, do that!” Draco called out, gesturing at the Cloak on Harry’s lap. 

“You can’t blame me.” Harry muttered, dropping his hand from his arm, both hands fidgeting with the Cloak as he looked down at it. Draco shook his head, letting out a soft growl before reaching forward and taking Harry’s head in both hands. Harry held his breath for a moment, eyes wide, his emotions clearly visible as Draco forced him to meet his eyes. Although Harry was a brave Gryffindor, some things still scared him to death, and talking about feelings and emotions was very high on that list. 

It was something they were both working on, seeing the school therapist once a week. All the students had these sessions. A lot had been broken after the war and, though they had won in the end, it hadn’t come without sacrifices. They helped each other through it, comforting one another when they had nightmares and couldn’t sleep anymore. Understanding it when one of them had a bad day and snapped over something small. It was the little things and the big things that made them grow closer to one another, learning more about themselves along the way. 

“I know this is- a lot. I know you’re not always comfortable with stuff like this but, but I  _ am  _ in love with you, Harry. I just need you to know that.” Draco stated, his heart beating all over the place as he spoke the words out loud again. Apart from his Mother, Draco had never said those words to anyone else, and the love he felt for Harry was different than the love he had for his Mother. Harry blinked his eyes fast again, looking into Draco’s eyes for what felt like hours, his hands moving restlessly over the fabric. 

Draco looked down, moving his hand so he was able to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry closed his eyes on instinct, leaning into the touch, fingers clutching the Cloak. Draco leaned forward, bringing his mouth to Harry’s ear. 

“If you put that Cloak back on I swear I will burn it this time.”

Harry’s eyes flew open in surprise and Draco nodded his head, removing his hands from Harry’s body. Harry stared at him for a moment then let out a laugh. The laugh was unexpected, making Draco’s heart leap inside his chest. Harry giggled, looking down at the Cloak and then quickly vanishing it from the room with a wordless spell. 

“You’ll first have to find it,” Harry said, amusement in his eyes, and Draco exhaled, his irritation and worries have disappeared just like the Cloak. Harry took off his glasses, rubbing his face with one hand before looking back up at Draco. He nibbled at his lower lip, fingers curling around his glasses for support. 

“You don’t have to say it back, Harry.” Draco said, patting harry’s knee. “I totally understand and I know how you feel about me.” 

“Draco, I-” Harry started, letting out an irritated sigh. He placed his glasses back, running a hand through his hair, showing a glimpse of his scar. “I do that too, you know? I love you.” Harry whispered, a relieved smile showing on his mouth when the words were out, floating between them. 

“I love you a lot, actually,” Harry stated, his cheeks again a warm pink, looking at Draco through his lashes, a hint of shyness and vulnerability in his gaze that left Draco speechless, his hormones all racing down to his groin. 

Harry’s smile grew wider, reaching out and Draco moved, pressing Harry down on the sofa and snugging him senseless. Harry’s hands traveled down his back to his arse and Draco moaned when Harry pushed them closer, their hard cocks pressing against each other. 

“Say it again.” Draco demanded, rubbing his nose against Harry’s cheek, licking Harry’s earlobe and biting down on it. 

“I-I love you, Draco.” Harry whispered, arching his back when Draco left a trail of kisses on his neck, his hands moving to the front of Harry’s robes to try and get access. 

“Draco.” Harry moaned, his eyes dark and unfocused as Draco pushed fabric out of the way, his mouth finding Harry’s nipple and sucking it. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, the hands on his arse adding pressure and they both moaned at the friction. 

“I want to make you come, Harry.”

“P-please. Draco!” 

Draco smiled, pride growing inside him as he reached down, fumbling to open up Harry’s trousers. Being able to make Harry moan like that would never get tiring and Draco looked into Harry’s face, wanting to see all his expression when he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock and started working it. 

“Ah, oh, Draco. Just-yeah, just like that. Please, oh.” 

“Look at me.” Draco said, his own cock throbbing when their eyes met, Harry biting his lower lip as Draco worked him to the edge. Harry’s fingers dug into Draco’s arse, to the point of painful but it only made Draco work faster, pumping Harry harder, capturing all of Harry’s sighs, moans, and curses. 

“That- I- I- Draco, Draco, Draco.” 

“Don’t hold back, let me see how much you love me.” 

“L-Love you, Draco. Oh!” Harry came, his body shaking with the force of it, biting his lip so hard he broke the skin. Draco felt Harry’s warm release cover his hand and he grunted, helping Harry through the aftershocks, watching that beautiful face of his as he slowly came back down to earth. 

“Draco.” Harry’s voice sounded rough, his eyes still unfocused as he reached out. They kissed sloppily, Draco tasting a hint of blood and he pushed his groin against Harry’s leg, letting out a moan. 

“Fuck. I love you so much.” Draco said, letting go of Harry’s cock and quickly unfastening his own trousers, grabbing his cock with his fingers still covered in Harry’s cum. 

“Y-yes.” Draco hissed as he stroked himself, moving against Harry’s body, kissing him as he worked himself to orgasm. It didn’t take long, Harry’s cum making it slick and dirty and Draco called out Harry’s name as he came, adding to the mess on his hand, slumping down on Harry’s body. 

“F-fuck.” Draco whispered against Harry’s shoulder, placing a kiss on it before looking up, seeing the content smile on harry’s face. A spark of pride went through him again and Harry winked, his fingers petting Draco’s hair. 

“You’re dirty, Draco.” 

“You like it.” Draco said, his skin beginning to form goosebumps, the cum on his fingers starting to feel sticky. He pulled a face, holding up his hand in front of Harry’s face and Harry laughed, pulling Draco’s braid before whispering a cleaning spell. 

“It’s a good thing we have our own room.” Harry mused, grinning before kissing Draco again, shifting so they could lay comfortable. 

“Hmn, I agree. Wouldn’t want Ron walking in on us.” 

“Oh my god, he would die on the spot,” Harry said then laughed out loud, his whole body shaking with it. Draco smiled wide, lifting his head up. 

“We should probably move, put on clean clothes. Cleansing spells are handy and all but it’s not the same as a warm shower.” Draco said, his fingers tracing patterns on Harry’s skin. 

“Are you seducing me for a second round, Malfoy?” Harry whispered, his eyes going dark as his hands traveled down Draco’s back, nails scraping lightly. Draco’s breath caught, his cock giving a painful little throb. 

“Can you keep up, Potter?” Draco said, smirking down at Harry, kissing him until Harry moaned. Before things could go further, Draco pulled back, removing the rest of his clothes and standing before Harry, hands on his hips, head up. Draco smiled when he nearly felt Harry’s eyes take him in and he turned around, showing off his arse to Harry as he walked towards the bathroom. He heard Harry get up, stumbling and muttering to himself as he reached the bathroom door. Draco turned, a challenge in his expression, and Harry answered, desire lighting up his eyes, making them shine like emeralds. 

“Try me.” 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came to live because of a post @cibeewastaken made over on Tumblr. I just found the dialogue so hilarious, I had to write something for it, though my version starts off a bit more serious, I think. But it all worked out in the end. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and you can find me over on Tumblr: https://writingfanficsfan.tumblr.com/


End file.
